


yes and nothing less

by arcsinx



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Power Couple, the finalizer's crew is a bunch of gossips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7506499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcsinx/pseuds/arcsinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux's husband comes back from his mission and Hux is perfectly, seriously and professionally unaffected, thank you very much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	yes and nothing less

**Author's Note:**

> i can't stop picturing these two bastards married and terrifying the crew with pda. this is a short little spawn.

Hux knows his husband is on board when he feels the familiar twin pressure on his temples. Apparently he hasn't bothered asking for permission to land _again_. A flabbergasted officer feels the need to tell him that, and Hux nods and fights the instinct to roll his eyes. 

Hux knows his husband has set foot on the bridge when the whole staff tenses, an almost palpable feeling. He turns on his heels and there he is, fists hanging at his sides, immobile and silent save for every breath he draws and that resounds through that vocoder like a panting dog. Hux's lips twist.

"Please, Lord Ren, I don't think my words can get any more clearer when I say that you ought to inform the bridge of your arrival instead of unceremoniously landing."

"Are you in a bad mood?" Kylo asks, dismissing Hux's words entirely.

Taking in a deep breath, Hux answers that with "Next time I won't hesitate to fire."

There's a collective intake of breath from his officers, who become suddenly interested in their own screens and business. Having the commanders dragging their most intimate matters onto the bridge is no news to them. 

Kylo is silent for a moment. "You _are_ in a bad mood."

Hux rolls his eyes with a snort. The truth is that he's been fed up with work through the last days, when Kylo _wasn't_ there. Having him showing up without an announcement as though he'd taken the days off for a vacation while Hux had been losing his mind feels like an affront he can't swallow without spitting it first on Kylo's face.

Kylo quickly takes his helmet off, his black eyes roaming Hux's face, head tilting as he tries to prod his mind and is promptly drawn back from the barrier Hux's learned how to build. 

" _Don't_ do that. I haven't given you permission to enter my mind either and yet you seem to think you own it t-"

"I missed you." Kylo blurts, a hand closing around Hux's hip bone.

The touch there feels familiar, and try as he must Hux can't remember why he had been wanting to argue in the first place. He can feel Kylo's hot breath on his face, can see the determined line of his lips and the scarred skin that slashes across his face. Opening his lips, Hux tries not to repeat the same words. "How was your mission?"

"Good," Kylo smirks. Hux isn't entirely sure he hasn't sensed Hux's thoughts, the hand he has on Hux's hip tightening and slipping innocently downwards. Hux refuses to be groped under full watch of his bridge. He suspects that's the fun of it. 

Frowning, Hux nods, dislodging Ren's hand sharply and eyeing the state of his clothes with a critical eye. "Supreme Leader will be satisfied then."

Kylo literally shrugs, his eyes intent now, almost boring holes in Hux's uniform. "Ren," he warns tightly. " _Stop_ ," he hisses, sparing a quick glance around the bridge, who acts to be mostly uninterested, "picturing me naked," he finishes.

"Can I kiss you?" his husband asks bluntly, loud enough that some officers blush and clear their throats.

Hux hopes his disapproval is visible. "Absolutely not. You're filthy. Go wash yourself."

"You look beautiful today," Kylo teases. Hux's ears turn pink. 

Kylo is doing it on purpose. He knows how Hux hates to be on the receiving end of soft, affectionate words and of groping hands when on duty. He'll lose his crew's respect if he hasn't already for having the sheer courage to marry this absurd wanna-be-Sith.

"You're just being childish now," he chastises, hoping his sharp tone is enough to put some reason into Ren's mind.

Kylo licks his lips, eyeing Hux in the same way Hux had expressely told him _not_ to. "I'll be in our room then," he starts saying, turning on his heels to exit the bridge. Slowly. "Doing nothing. By myself."

"I don't care," Hux replies stubbornly, though he would like nothing better than to _relieve his stress_ with someone that he considers not so bad on the eye enough to marry. 

"Great," Kylo replies. "Good shift, General."

"Thank you."

"If anything happens..."

"I'll be sure not to warn you."

"We'll see."

The bridge is silent. Hux knows there's a bet going on for how long he stays whenever his husband returns from his errands. He has disciplined himself to try and withstand it, to go back to his duties. And yet. His legs jiggles. Ren has probably arrived in their room already, has petted Millicent, taken off his clothes, baring his chest and long body, headed for the refresher where he'll certainly tug on his cock and Hux _won't be there_ to see. All that good come going to waste...

Hux takes in a collected breath, sharpening his focus on his surroundings. He frowns. "Do you find something amusing, Lieutenant Mitaka?"

Mitaka turns red, but his smile promptly falls away. "No, sir, no."

Hux watches him supremely, shaking his head and walking down the bridge to shake off the hot waves that started to head to very dangerous locations. 

He lasts two more minutes. It's pathetic, and he thinks it's a record time. 

"Lieutenant Mitaka, the bridge's command is yours," Hux keeps his eyes on the floor. "I'm heading for... lunch break." He cringes at his own words. Lunch break? He'd been better at excuses. Just as he'd been better on resisting Ren. 

"Yes, sir."


End file.
